the_shared_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Helm Power Spectrum
A system created by the Imperian Confederacy to document and categorise different enchanted helms throughout their space. History The power spectrum was first established in its most primitive form when the Imperian Confederacy, via found fragments of schematics for enchanted helmets from the Magnificentus, began forging their helms. Realizing Makori possessed not enough mental capability to properly utilize some helms, they created a spectrum which initially contained only two categories: * Makori, possessing limited elemental capacity and little power capability at all, being worn mostly for protection and for show * Not Makori, being any helm that was only wearable with beings possessing more mental control than Makori However, the first Erthus which became a Kilaro and, following that, the first Makori who came to be an Erthus, upset this concept, and modifications were made to the power spectrum, it being realized that there were two more distinct power levels other than just "Not Makori": * Makori, being helms possessing limited elemental ability and little in the way of alternate powers which were mostly used for protection for show, and for usage when transformed into a Erthus * Erthus, which were helms possessing large amounts of elemental power and requiring a significant level of mental discipline to use without powers backfiring or causing injury * Kilaro, helms possessing immensely powerful elemental energies and containing powers outside the levels of anyone not sufficiently experienced or mentally trained As the Imperian Confederacy began to expand outwards, craft more varied helms, and experiment with their elemental energies, it was found that even this classification did not accurately portray all beings, as there were beings capable of using Erthus or even Kilaro-level helms who were not necessarily either, or in any way related to the Imperian Confederacy. Examples included the Tudari and Dachigi, both of whom possessed abilities pertaining to elemental usage. The first steps were taken towards the modernised version of the spectrum when the Luxaus was discovered at the core of Magnus Imperus through an experimental teleportation experiment gone wrong. Although the returning test subject was incinerated, the helm was transported back by the teleporter, and analyzed by the Kilaro (including Maltemus). Its power over light was found to be so immense and comprehensive that it far outweighed even Kilaro helms in terms of raw elemental power. This issue was exacerbated by the discovery of the Temparatus, Vitacis, Fenaltak, Kravarius, Llyown, and Mirorin in the ensuing centuries, as well as the transformation of the first six Erthus (Ignithitus, Flumali, Aerexus, Terkridon, Lapatus, and Glatoctus) into the Erthus Primis Major, bringing with them the six Primis Helms, which weren't quite as powerful as the likes of the Temperatus and Vitacis, but were significantly more powerful than even Kilaro level helms. Maltemus called a council to address the issue, and the finalised spectrum was drawn up as follows: * Common: These were helms commonly used by Makori and similar beings, and were generally considered the weakest and most common of masks * Charged: These helms were used by beings possessing power levels roughly equal to a Erthus and were much more powerful, although could still be common * Overcharged: These helms were reserved for Kilaro-level, but could also constitute especially powerful Erthus helms * Legendary: These helms were often considered some of the most powerful in existence, controlling much in the way of elemental energy and power. The Primis Helms were also considered to be a part of this category. * Mythical: These were the very greatest and most immensely powerful helms in the entire universe, controlling fundamental concepts of reality and possessing unmatched sheer elemental capabilities. There were only seven known to exist. ''This helm scale has so far proved to be totally inclusive of all masks that the Confederacy have come across, but ancient writings detailing a helm possessed by the Demonkin, a mythical, all-powerful villain, have seemed to indicate there may well be a helm even greater than Mythical in strength. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Theoretical Concept Category:Darkest Dimension